Shooting Star
by LittleLya
Summary: Et si le tireur avait été en réalité un malfaiteur ? Et si les New Directions avaient été bloqués toute une nuit dans le lycée ? Et si Blaine avait parlé à Kurt ? Avec des "si" on refait le monde, je l'ai refait à ma façon.


**Hello everybody ! Vous allez bien ? Bon, je reviens bientôt avec le chapitre 5 de la fiction mais j'ai écrit un petit OS qui j'espère vous plaira ! J'ai été très inspirée par l'épisode "_Shooting Star_", quelques idées dans ma petite tête, et ça m'a donné ça ! OS Klaine en perspective, et Blitty ? -Wow, ça existe ?- Même si je parle des ND aussi !  
Bref, je vous laisse découvrir, et j'espère que ça va vous plaire !  
Merci à Chloé pour avoir corrigé les fautes !  
**

* * *

_Tic…tac…tic… tac…_

Le métronome au milieu de la pièce répétait ce bruit incessant depuis les deux coups de feu tirés dans l'enceinte du lycée. Les New Directions étaient pétrifiés, horrifiés, et ne voulaient qu'une seule chose durant ce terrible moment : retrouver leurs proches.

_Un troisième coup de feu._

Ils sursautèrent tous et leurs sanglots redoublèrent. Ils se retenaient tous pour de ne pas hurler, pour ne pas demander de l'aide, pour ne pas sortir et courir en dehors de cette pièce qui leur semblait si petite à présent. Sam se leva et tenta de s'échapper une nouvelle fois pour rejoindre Brittany qui était seule aux toilettes, et il savait malheureusement la jeune femme en danger par son côté enfantin. Mais Beiste le plaqua au sol et le réprimanda encore une fois. Marley étouffa un sanglot et tomba dans l'étreinte légèrement rassurante de Jake qui lui, pleurait silencieusement, laissant son égo de côté, brisant son image de badboy. Artie pleurait aussi, mais discrètement, il essayait simplement de rassurer Sam, en lui disant que Brittany savait la menace qu'il y'avait à l'extérieur. Kitty brisait elle aussi son image de femme forte, de garce insensible et associable. Elle était effondrée dans le bras de Wade et ceux de Ryder. Les deux garçons pleuraient aussi, Ryder espérait désespérément que Katie avoue son identité, et Wade que quelqu'un vienne les sauver. Blaine quant à lui, n'avait rien dit, pas un mot, pas un seul. Tous ses camarades avaient parlaient, plutôt sangloté mais lui avait juste rentré la tête dans ses genoux ramenés sur sa poitrine.

Et tout le monde se demandait se qu'il se passait pour lui. Il se murait dans le silence, se refermait sur lui-même. Kitty lâcha les deux garçons, et traversa la pièce à quatre pattes pour se mettre par terre à côté de Blaine, dos au piano. Il ne remarqua même pas la présence de sa coéquipière de cheerleading. Il releva simplement la tête quand cette dernière posa sa main douce sur épaule. Il tourna sa tête pour faire face à la blonde, et elle remarqua ses yeux humides, il ne voulait pas craquer. Il ne pouvait pas pleurer. Il laisse tomber sa tête contre le piano, ferma les yeux et soupira longuement. Ce soupir était saccadé, chargé d'angoisse, et Blaine ne pouvait ignorer la boule grandissante dans sa gorge. Il ouvrit les yeux et la blonde lui prit la main.

_Un quatrième coup de feu._

Sam se mordit le poing, stressait pour sa vie et celle de sa petite amie. Il frappa le sol violemment, à bout de nerfs. Et il fallait l'avouer tout le monde était à bout de nerfs. Kitty avait serré la main de Blaine un peu plus fort quand le coup était parti, et lui compatissant, lui frottait la main avec son pouce. La jeune fille essuya une larme qui roulait sur sa joue avec le dos de sa main sans pour autant lâcher celle du co-capitaine des cheerios.

« -Ca va aller, ça va aller… répéta Blaine.  
-Et si…, murmura Kitty avant d'être coupée par le brun.  
-Shttt, ça va aller, dit-il à nouveau machinalement. »

Elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule du garçon. Il était surpris, mais dans ces circonstances, il s'en fichait quelque peu, tout le monde essayait de se rassurer dans de pareils moments. « Parle-lui. » Elle avait murmuré de façon à ce que seul lui entende. Il ouvrit les yeux et la considéra un instant avant qu'elle continue. « Tu l'aimes toujours Blaine. Alors parle-lui. Certes, il y'a tes parents, mais il est aussi important dans ta vie. Je te dis ça parce que je regrette certaine choses, tu sais, j'ai été une garce, mais ce n'est plus la fille que je veux être. Je veux être une amie pour les personnes ici présentes. » Blaine la regarda avec de petits yeux compatissants et lui serra un peu plus la main avant de sortir son téléphone portable de sa poche.

**Si tu savais comme j'ai peur… - B**

**Qu'est ce qui se passe Blaine ? –K**

**Y'a… eu des coups de feu ici. On est bloqués dans la salle de chant. Cette salle où on a passé tout nos moments. Et j'ai si peur Kurt… -B**

**Sam pleure et s'énerve, Brittany a disparu dans les toilettes, Artie pleure, Tina est je ne sais où, tout le monde pleure. – B**

**Tu plaisantes Blaine ? Juste calme toi, tout ira bien, je t'en fais la promesse B. –K**

_Un cinquième coup de feu._

Celui-ci fit totalement perdre le contrôle de lui-même à Sam. Il se leva, poussa le professeur, et se planta devant la porte. « Je vais la chercher, tout de suite ! ». Il n'avait pas crié, il ne voulait pas mettre la vie de ses amis en danger, mais on sentait dans sa voix toute la conviction du monde. Will rassit le jeune homme une énième fois, et Blaine lui tira le poignet pour qu'il se rasseye. Sauf que le plus âgé sortit de la pièce, mettant sa vie en péril pour aller probablement chercher la jeune amoureuse du blond. Mais Sam ne se le pardonnerait pas s'il arrivait malheur à leur coach, il voulut courir pour le rattraper, mais la poigne de son meilleur ami sur son poignet le retint.

Le tic tac du métronome leur parut soudainement plus lourd, plus long et de plus en plus oppressant. Ils s'attendaenit à tout en ce même moment. Aussi bien à revoir leur professeur avec Brittany, que de les revoir tout les deux gisant à terre. Tout leur passait dans la tête à cet instant. De longues minutes s'écoulèrent avant que leur professeur franchisse à nouveau la porte avec la blonde. Elle était en larmes et avait une moue de soulagement sur le visage quand son corps heurta celui de son petit-ami. Ils s'embrassèrent furtivement et restèrent front contre front quelques instants avant de retourner s'asseoir. La blondinette s'assit entre Artie et Sam, en face de Kitty qui lui sourit, d'un sourire plus qu'humide.

**Mr Shue est parti chercher Brittany, elle est revenue… Et si on mourrait, hein Kurt ? Si je meurs, assassiné par le psychopathe qui rode dans le lycée… -B**

**Blaine, arrête de dire de telles choses. Vous vous en sortirez sains et saufs ! Je ne peux pas concevoir de vivre avec ça sur la conscience, de vivre sans toi. Donc tais-toi. –K**

Ce message réchauffa un peu le cœur de Blaine à ce moment là. Il imaginait Kurt greffé à son cellulaire, trop effrayé à l'idée de le perdre et de louper un message si sacré. Il fut sorti de ses pensées par Mr Shuester, qui rampait à 4 pattes pour aller fouiller dans les placards du meuble au quel ils étaient adossés. Il en sortit des couvertures et des barres de céréales. Il fit signe à ceux qui étaient réfugiés au fond de la salle de les rejoindre, ce qu'ils firent, et tout le monde se resserra. Sam était en face de Blaine, qui était à coté de Kitty, qui était en face de Brittany qui était à côté d'Artie. Jake et Marley se mirent à côté de Kitty pendant que Wade et Ryder se rajoutaient à eux, à côté d'Artie. Mr Shuester s'assit à côté de Jake et posa les couvertures avec les céréales.

« -Parfois, il m'arrivait de dormir ici quand je cherchais des chansons pour les régionales dans les premières années de vie de ce club. Je m'étendais sur les chaises, avec des couvertures. Et je stockais des barres de céréales pour mes pauses, quand j'avais faim. Elles sont encore bonnes, donc je suppose que vous pouvez en manger, car on risque de rester là longtemps… Probablement passer la nuit ici, donc voilà des couvertures pour vous réchauffer. »

Il regarda ses élèves et repartit voir le coach Bieste. Ryder fit passer une des couvertures à Sam, qui l'étendit sur ses jambes, celles de sa petite amie, de son meilleur ami, et de la cheerio blonde. Blaine fut contraint de déplier les jambes, ce qui le dérangea car il ne pouvait plus se cacher dans ses genoux, il était contraint de se dévoiler un peu plus. Les autres étalèrent aussi une couverture un peu plus grande sur eux.

Dehors les sirènes résonnaient, encore, et chacun se demandait quand ce calvaire se finirait. Ils ignoraient si le tireur était encore dans l'enceinte du lycée, si les secours arriveraient bientôt et tous ça était terrible. Les heures qui suivirent furent interminables, si bien qu'à 23h10, ils étaient encore là, pleurant pour la plupart, incapables de dormir malgré la fatigue qui les tiraillait.

_Une huitième coup de feu._

Le tireur était toujours là, malheureusement. Les chanteurs n'espéraient même plus sortir, ils restaient là, silencieusement, en attendant quelque chose, un geste, un signe. Marley s'assoupit dans les bras de Jake contre son gré, aucun ne voulait s'endormir, mais les larmes les avaient fatigués, anéanties, et ils étaient à bout de force. Chacun devait se résigner à dormir, car ce n'était plus que leur dernière option. Kitty s'effondra contre l'épaule de Blaine, et ce dernier posa sa tête contre la sienne, lui embrassant la tête. Sam se roula en boule et posa sa tête sur les genoux de Brittany qui lui caressa les cheveux.

**Comment ça se passe par ici ? –K**

**Toujours coincé dans la salle de chant, Kitty dors sur moi… Je voudrais tellement que tu sois avec moi, je voudrais que tu sois à mes côtés, je m'en veux tellement Kurt… -B**

**Blaine, arrête, ne pense pas à ça… ok ? Je ne t'en veux plus. J'ai fait des erreurs, je t'ai délaissé, j'ai réfléchi et je sais qu'on a tout les deux des torts, j'ai oublié B. –K**

**Je t'aime tellement Kurt, tu me manques… -B**

**Essaye de te reposer B. –K**

Il posa sa tête contre celle de Kitty et ferma les yeux. Peut être s'était il endormi, il ne savait pas tellement. Il fut interrompu de cette somnolence par un neuvième coup de feu. Il réveilla tous les endormis, et Marley poussa un cri qui fut étouffé par l'épaule de Jake. Kitty elle serra la main de Blaine très fort. Suivit d'un dixième et d'un onzième, il ne les compta même plus. Il comprit que c'était le tout pour le tout et qu'une fusillade était entrain d'avoir lieu dans le lycée.

Visiblement les coups de feu se rapprochèrent, et une balle traversa la vitre de la porte. Les élèves se serrèrent entre eux, maintenant plus effrayés que jamais. Dehors était un vrai champ de bataille et le chao était total. Puis d'un seul coup de silence. Un silence de mort planait dans la pièce, s'était à peine si on osait respirer. Des voix s'élevèrent, déclarant le feu vert. Les otages n'en étaient enfin plus.

Des larmes de soulagement coulèrent sur les joues de tous, sauf celles de Blaine. Il ne pleurait pas, mais avait une moue de soulagement plutôt mignonne sur le visage. Ils se relevèrent. Kitty s'écroula dans les bras de Blaine puis alla serrer Marley dans ses bras. La révélation de Kitty envers elle avait marqué le début de leur amitié. Sam rejoignit son meilleur ami. Il lui tapota le dos et lui murmura un « Merci mec. » et Brittany se joignit à eux. Tous finirent en câlin groupé.

**C'est fini Kurt ! Ca y est, le tireur est mort… je crois. J'ai eu tellement peur, j'aurais pu mourir, et ne plus jamais te revoir, et regretter toute ma vie, et ma mort, et…–B**

**Blaine stop ! Calme toi, j'ai eu peur de te perdre, tu es là, sain et sauf, je te l'avais promis non ? Je t'aime B. –K**

Les larmes sortirent enfin des yeux du brun. Kitty lui sourit. Le tic tac du métronome cessa.

* * *

**Des reviews ? C'est 100% gratuit et ça fait plaisir ! :D Bisouuuuus !**


End file.
